naughty_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Laela
Q&A - with responses Laela: Do you think you know how to pleasure a girl? "Yes, I know exactly where to lick and touch a girl. Let me show you!" Laela: Sounds good, lover! I'm all yours! ~ Laela: Oh, I miss taking a hot bath every night. "Don't worry. I will make you wet all night!" Laela: That sounds even better than taking a bath! ~ Laela: Would you be my private tutor and teach me how to be a good lover? "Yes, we've already started. In fact, it's time for your oral exam. Kneel, please!" Laela: Of course! I'm wet and ready to be the perfect student! ~ Laela: I can't believe I've never heard stories of you before. "Just take all the heroic tales you've heard about the Old King. In fact, that was me most of the time, not him." Laela: Wow, you're such a hero! ~ Laela: How would you define a sexy woman? "Hmm... Let me think... I'm looking at one right now." Laela: Aw, you sure know how to talk to a lady. ~ Laela: Do you like my perfume? "Yes, it's as sweet as fresh wildflowers." Laela: Aw, that's so kind of you! You're really making me want to spread my legs for you, you know> ~ Laela: What do you want to do with me right now? "I want to lock you up in my dungeon and feel how wet you get." Laela: I'm wet just thinking about it! ~ Laela: What was your first impression of me? "I just had to save you. You needed my protection." Laela: Aw, that makes me feel so warm and wet! ~ Laela: I have not seen much of the world yet. I'm so happy that I got to be part of your Harem. Now I can travel with you! "I'm sure you are! I'm also happy that you and your juicy pussy are with me." Laela: Of course we... I mean, I am, I'm here to serve. ~ Laela: Nobody knows that my father is in fact my stepfather. "That does not matter if he treated you well, right?" Laela: That's so true. He treated me really well. ~ Laela: Do you ever play with yourself? "Yeah, sometimes I do. It's not too bad but I prefer a fresh pussy every day." Laela: Mine is fresh, isn't it? ~ Laela: What do you wear when you go to bed? "Nothing, I like to sleep in the nude and feel a pleasant breeze on my cock." Laela: Oh, I agree with you about that! And it makes nighttime activities so much more comfortable! ~ Laela: What is your biggest fear? "I'm half demon. I fear nothing." Laela: Wow, you are such a hero! I'm shaking! ~ Laela: So, what do you actually want me to do as a member of your Harem? "To add a breath of young, fresh air to the Harem and, of course, I want you to write poems about me!" Laela: I won't disappoint you, my hero! ~ Laela: How many girls do you want to have in your Harem? "I'm not sure yet. Maybe 20 or 30?" Laela: That sounds good. Not too many but enough to have a fresh pussy every day, am I right? ~ Laela: How do you prefer the lower areas of woman? Shaved or all natural? "Let me take another look at yours, so I know how to answer." Laela: Yes, sir! You won't have to ask twice! ~ Category:Characters